When Susie Met the Other Rugrats
by celrock
Summary: Susie tells her offspring, Chris and Patti Butler, the story of how she met the other Rugrats. Susie's story takes place during season 2, between the episodes, Meet the Carmichaels, and The Slide.


Author's Note: This idea came to me after rewatching the episode, Meet the Carmichaels from season 2, so, I hope you enjoy it! It's my second time writing this story too, since the Pages app on my iPad was giving me trouble, so back to using the good old Notes app, found on both, my iPad and iPhone,here's hoping second time's the charm.

When Susie Met the Other Rugrats

Summary: Susie tells her offspring, Chris and Patti Butler, the story of how she met the other Rugrats. Susie's story takes place during season 2, between the episodes, Meet the Carmichaels, and The Slide.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize.

Start of Story

Location: Pittsfieltd, Massachusetts, March 10, 2045

Susie was growing frustrated. Her 5-year-old son Chris, and her 3-year-old daughter Patti, were uninterested in heading to bed. She sat in the rocking chair in the corner of Patti's room, at a loss as to what to do, as none of them were interested in hearing a story from the storybooks on the bookshelf that night.

"What can I do to get you kids to go to sleep?" Susie asked with a sigh, growing tired by each minute that passed.

"Tell us a story mommy." Replied Chris.

"What kind of story?" Susie asked.

"Tell us the story of how you met our friends parents." Patti replied.

"Well, let's see. I met Danielle's daddy Dil when he was born, I met Abbie and Casey's mommy Kimi when she came to America from Paris, and her mommy Kira married Chuckie's dad Chaz. I met Zack and Jesse when they moved to California as toddlers. I met Nicole and your daddy Sean in middle school, but your daddy and I didn't start dating until we were in college. I met Peter Albany, Rosemary's daddy on April 15, 1993 while attending a surprise party for Tommy's mommy, who had just won the audition to be the next contestant on Super Stumpers, and I met Rosemary's mommy Violet, and Darin and Keenan's mommy Silvia, while I was in college." Explained Susie.

"What about Brody, Zabria's daddy? How did you meet him?" Patti asked.

"You know how Angelica and I met him. We met him during our first time at daycamp. Angelica wasn't having any fun, so she went and hid in the outhouse, where Brody snuck her snacks and commic books until the camp staff stopped him. Then, we all reunited during our senior year of high school, and the rest is history." Said Susie.

"And Tommy? Darin and Keenan's daddy?" Chris asked.

Susie let out a huge sigh before responding.

"Come on Chris I've told you the story of how I met Tommy about a thousand times." Said Susie.

"Well, tell us again please?" Patti pleaded.

"Oh all right. I met Tommy on the day I moved to Yucaipa, California on January 10, 1993. I was looking for my sucker, when I ran into this bald headed kid wearing a blue t-shirt and diapers in my living room. I soon learned his name was Tommy, so took him on a tour of my house, only to not be able to find my room. So we searched the entire second story, with no luck. So Tommy came up with some strange ideas to help me find my room." Explained Susie.

"Didn't he think such things as falling asleep or leaving toys in the middle of the floor would help you find your room?" Chris asked.

"That's just crazy!" Added Patti.

"Give him a break! Wasn't Tommy like, only one-years-old at the time you met him mommy?" Chris asked.

Susie nodded.

"And Darin and Keenan's daddy is now thirty-three-years-old, and still coming up with crazy ideas." Said Patti.

"Yeah, and we still love him, and all of his crazy ideas." Said Susie, smiling and nblushing slightly.

"So what happened next?" Chris asked.

"Well, when those ideas didn't work, Tommy and I ventured outside to the moving truck, while while we didn't find my room, we found the last piece of furniture to go into my room, and sat down inside the cubbord or whatever it was, only to be transported by the moving men, to what ended up my room, as when our transportation was complete, we peered out of the cubbord, to find ourselves, in my new room. And from that day forward, Tommy and I have remained good friends ever since." Explained Susie, concluding her story.

"How old were you mommy?" Patti asked.

"I was your age when I met Tommy, only three-years-old." Replied Susie.

"Really? Wow!" Patti said with wide eyes, excited to learn this.

"So what about Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Angelica? When did you meet them mommy?" Chris asked.

"Hmmm, you know kids, I don't think I've ever told you guys that story." Susie replied.

"Can you tell it now?" Patti asked.

"Please?" Chris added.

"Well, I guess there's just enough time before bed for me to tell you that story, so makes yourselves comfortable, as I have quite the story to tell." Explained Susie, as her flashback began.

Location: Yucaipa, California, January 12, 1993

Susie POV

It was two days after I had met Tommy, and we had found my room. My family and I had been invited to a huge barbeque at Tommy's house, to welcome us to the neighborhood. I was quite excited, as I'd get to see where Tommy lived, which was right across the street from my house. So that afternoon, my mommy, daddy, big sister, big brothers and I, all walked across the street, where we headed over to their house. When we got there, Tommy's mommy met us at the door.

"Good afternoon Randy and Lucy, so glad you could make it. Stu has already started cooking, and Tommy and his friends are in the living room playing." Said Didi, as she let us into their house.

I didn't waste any time. I found the living room, where I spotted Tommy, playing with three other babies. One of them had red hair and glasses, and the other two looked like they must be twins.

"Hi Susie!" Said Tommy.

"Hey Tommy." I replied, walking over in their direction.

"See guys? This is Susie, that girl I was telling you about." Explained Tommy.

"Uh, Tommy?" Said Chuckie.

"Yes Chuckie?" Tommy replied.

"She looks like a big kid, are you sure she's not mean like Angelica?" Chuckie asked nervously.

"No worries Chuckie, she's really nice. Sit down Susie, we're drawing pictures." Said Tommy, pointing to some paper and crayons that were in front of him on the floor.

"Thank you Tommy! It would be my pleasure to join you guys. But who are your friends?" I asked.

"Oh, this is Phil, Lil, and Chuckie." Replied Tommy, pointing to the other babies.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said with a smile.

"Hi Susie." Said Chuckie shily.

"Nice to meet you too Susie." Said Lil.

"Yeah, hey." Said Phil.

I smiled, as I picked up a red crayon, and started to draw a heart on a piece of paper.

"Wow Susie, that's a beautiful picture." Said Phil.

"Yeah, you must be the bestest drawer ever!" Added Lil.

"Awe, thanks guys." I replied.

We continued to draw pictures for a while, until another girl about my age, was staring at me in the face. She had blond hair and was wearing two pigtails.

"And just what do you think you dumb babies are doing?" Asked the blond.

"Oh, hi Angelica." Said Chuckie with a sigh.

"Hi Angelica, we're just drawing pictures with our new friend Susie." Said Tommy.

"Oh yeah? I can draw better pictures than that." Griped Angelica, as she picked up all of the babies pictures, and started ripping them up.

"Hey! You leave their pictures alone they didn't do anything to you." I said.

"You must be Susie. Look, I don't know if anybody told you, but I'm Angelica, I'm the boss of these babies, and what I say goes, got it?" Angelica asked.

"They shouldn't have to listen to you, or anybody else." I replied.

"Oh yeah?" Angelica said.

"Yeah!" I replied, getting up in her face.

"Oh yeah?" Angelica asked again, shouting in my ear.

"Yeah!" I replied, snatching the ripped up drawings out of Angelica's hand, and returning what was left of them to Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil.

Then, Angelica picked up her Cynthia doll, looking annoyed that I got in her way of ruining her plan.

"You like Cynthia?" I asked.

Angelica stood there, with a shocked expression on her face.

"And just how do you know about Cynthia?" Angelica asked.

"Doesn't everybody?" I replied.

"Yeah I guess so." Replied Angelica.

I was quite surprised to learn that while this Angelica person didn't seem all that nice to the babies, she and I found something in common. We talked for several minutes about the things we liked to do, drawing and eating cookies being amongst them.

"You know Tommy, I like Susie." Said Chuckie.

"Me too Chuckie, but why do you like her?" Tommy asked.

"Cuz she's nice to us." Said Phil.

"And doesn't pick on us like Angelica does." Said Lil.

"And look, she's even keeping Angelica busy and not picking on us." Said Chuckie, pointing over to where Angelica and I were sitting and talking on the other side of the room.

"You're right Chuckie." Said Tommy.

Later, Angelica tried to draw a picture of a blue heart and show it to the babies, only I'll admit, Angelica is nowhere near as good of a drawer as I am.

"Sorry Angelica, but I like Susie's drawing better." Said Lil.

"What? What do you mean you like Susie's drawing better. I'm suppose to be the only goody goody around here." Angelica griped.

"Sorry Angelica, but we agree with Lil. Susie is just, better than you." Said Tommy.

"Fine, play with your new goody goody friend, see if I care." Angelica muttered, as she stomped off towards the backyard, where all of the grown ups and my older siblings were, getting dinner ready.

A little while later, my mommy and Tommy and Phil and Lil's mommies all came inside, and got us all for dinner. We went outside, and had some delicious hamburgers and hotdogs for dinner, and from that day forward, we've all remained good friends ever since. Even Angelica and I became good friends, despite our opposite personalities, we had a lot in common interest wise, which allowed us to be friends, to this very day.

End of Susie POV

"Wow mommy, that was a great story." Said Chris.

"Thank you!" Susie replied.

"So, did anything else happened with you and our friends parents as kids that you'd like to tell us?" Patti asked.

"Well, it's a good thing we became good friends, as not long after that barbeque, I helped Melenda's daddy Chuckie, overcome his fear of going down the slide." Susie explained.

"Why was he afraid of the slide?" Chris asked.

"Apparently, he got scared of the slide after going down a really big slide at one of those pizza places, so I gave him some advice to help him not be so scared." Susie explained.

"And what advice was that?" Patti asked.

"The same advice I'm gonna give you kids when you're feeling afraid. First of all, you should know that being afraid of something is nothing to be ashamed of, as everybody is afraid of something sometimes. And just as I told Chuckie, when you want to face your fears, you need to tell yourself, that you're big, and you're brave, like a big brave dog." Susie explained.

"Wow mommy, that's very good advice." Said Patti.

"Now, do you think you're ready to head to bed now? As it's growing late." Said Susie, looking up at a clock on Patti's dresser that read 9:30.

"Yes." Replied Chris and Patti reluctantly, as they got up from their spot on the floor, and Patti crawled into her bed.

Susie tucked her in and led Chris to his room, where he climbed into his bed and she did the same with him.

"Mommy?" Chris asked, as Susie was about to turn out his lights and close the door.

"Yes Chris?" Susie asked.

"I'm glad you made friends with Tommy, Angelica, and the rest of our friends parents, cuz thanks to that, we have some of the bestest friends ever, like Danielle, Darin, Zabria, and the rest of the gang." Said Chris.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Now goodnight my little one, I'll see you in the morning." Said Susie, as she blew her son a kiss from the door, turned out the lights, and closed the door behind her.

The End

Author's Note: I kept remembering near the end of the Rugrats episode, Susie vs. Angelica, how Phil mentioned that Susie was the bestest drawer, but I didn't remember Susie and Angelica having a drawing contest during that episode, nor do I recall seeing Susie draw any pictures in any episodes prior to this, post her inception on to the series in Meet the Carmichaels, so I decided to have her prove to be a better drawer than Angelica in the story I had Susie tell her offspring in my story, of when she originally met Angelica, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil, prior to the events of The Slide episode. I hope you all enjoyed that story, and, be looking for more stories from me, coming soon.


End file.
